earthmcfandomcom-20200214-history
JACOB171w
hey this is the first time i'm doing something like this so don't be too hard on me. btw i don't remember any dates '''Chapter 1 '''the beginning of my time on the server. my spawn was somewhere in india the dynmap was down at the time. a little while later i found a place to build my first house. i got some gold but i did not have enough for a town at the time. it was only 16 gold at the time. the next day the dynmap was back on. so i was looking around the area there was some people around the area. they were all friendly one of them gave me so much good items like 128 diamond blocks. after that i headed for michigan. i died when i was going there so i lost all my gold and i lost my some if my good items but for the most part he gave my items back. after i arrived in america looked at some of the good looking towns. when i finally arrived in michigan i built another house. i day or 2. later i decided to do something stupid. i decided to try to attack a town nearby right now its called Harbor it was a part of Iroquois. guess what they crushed me. and i did it again later the result was the same. and the treaty was i can never go back to michigan but Harbor is probably going to fall soon so i dont need to listen to it anymore. '''Chapter 2 '''what shaped my time on the server. i got a invite to scotland so i build a another house. the person who invited me had full diamond armor so they kicked me and him because of that. all the gold i collected was in the house i could not get it now i asked for it back but he would not get it back. so i begged him to give the gold back so he put me in a hole and then he slowy started to fill it up. so i logged off. when i logged back on. he made a big hole to bedrock. but he put down hoppers to get my items. for some reason i took no fall damage. so a little while later i got a invite to another town. i dont know what the town was called anymore. but they were mole people.it was a town in antarctica. little bit later for some reason they kicked me. and they tried to kill me but i was inside claims so they could not attacked me. so a minute or two later. they gave me a boat and i left. so i tried for 1 last time for a town for me. i got a invite to Nineveh a town the town is a part of persia. the Mayor is Sargon2002 and we became kind of friends for a while. i got used to the town after a while. the town was pretty big at the time. but after the town did some things i did not appreciate like building a gas chamber letting nazis in. and after i found out the country with a direct democracy. i was having plans to leave the town. but i was too scared to leave. the lreland offered me a home. but i said if i were to leave i would take the offer. and then one horrible day. there was a person i got into a argument with. he was greek. so a few hours later when the town was talking on the discord. he was there he insulted my voice. because i cant talk correctly. and he kept on saying i was autistic and go back to. i forgot what it called but anyways. i got fed up of it i started to say some racist words at him. guess where that lead me. Sargon2002 kicked me out the town for being racist. but what he did next was retarded. he outlawed me. i had a little bird told me thank you little bird. so when i logged on he and him team teleported to lreland because i was there. and he tried to kill me. he could not because i was in a no pvp area. i asked lreland to invite me to their town but none of them were online. so i asked for a invite to a town to the chat i got an invite to a random town in australia. the people were very nice but when i told them what happened they were very confused. but then said if they came near the town they would kill Sargon2002 and him team. the next day i left their town i went to antarctica. on my way i found cow so i put him in the boat. i arrived to antarctica. i went to go see the world border. i arrived back and i decided to go to south america. a little while later. i joined the EarthMC vc on discord. one of the people there was called exodia. he wanted me to join a town called Falkreath the town was a part of Somerset . i joined the town leaving me cow behind i dont know where he is today but i helped the cow is safe anyways. these people are the most "different" people i ever bad the displeasure to interact with. aka they are just like niger but worse on the server btw not real life. so somerset put in a area with pvp on and then they kicked me from the town then they outlawed me. if your outlawed you and you die from one for the people in the town you get put in prison. so then killed me. alsong with a lot of other people. my items. they put the items in lava. and the whole time they were saying it was a accident. they wanted me to pay them 64 gold to get me out of prison. and they can fix this "accident". i saw a person got out somehow. in then i realized how later after seeing more people doing it. you just had to punt the door and for some reason you glitch through it. another person in that call was talking to me after they all left the vc. and then i got out. we were celebrating. so we became kind of friends. so i went to him not real town. a day later. i got into another voice call with somerset. and then somerset raided the town because it was not a official town. eventually i dont remember when but. a person now now called AD31 the leader of persia. invite me to the nations capital. after she heard how Sargon2002 treated me. so i joined. i got ANOTHER HOUSE. but i needed to pay money for it. it was 10 gold. anyways. a few days later. i heard from a little bird. somebody is going to raid the town. guess who it was. it was somerset. i died from the people from somerset. so guess what the leader of persia did. AD31 kicked me from the town. i talked to her later on and she said. she was pressured to do that.